A Special Kind Of Fool
by DarkEleni
Summary: Various little stories about the spikey-haired defense attorney and the whip whielding prosecutor.
1. Advices

Okaaaaay, this is simply my try to get into the part of the fanfiction world. I have never written an English FF before (since it is not my mother tongue) and I'm very hoping you will excuse me if I did one or two grammatical mistakes. xP

Well, the pairing is Phoenix Wright and Franziska von Karma. I know, a very unusual one but I just can't help myself than shipping this two fools like hell. This story is about various one shots. I thought about doing some kind of an alphabet. So the chapters' titles will start from A to Z.

The scenes take place in different games. (The most will be in the future of my crazy head!canon.) But I will always describe the situation – so you won't get confused.

Enjoy (and please comment because it would make me very happy since the couple itself does not get enough love in my opinion.)

* * *

><p>This one is a very short (and quite stupid – the others will make more sense xP). It takes place some time after Phoenix got his badge back. He and Franziska still struggle to get along with each other. Nevertheless, they do spent more time together than enemies should…<p>

Seriously, his sister already talked more to Wright than to him. There had to be more than a co-worker thing! Edgeworth enjoyed the fact that they might buried the hatchet. But the strange atmosphere between them in court remained. Perhaps it became even stronger than ever before!

"Don't get me wrong." Edgeworth asked her one day. "But why do you always search for Wright lately when you need advice?" Not to mention that Franziska was not a woman who would ask her formal nemesis for a solution.

Her eyes gazed him angrily. "That's none of your foolish business." She mumbled more annoyed than she usual was by his words.

Luckily Dick Gumshoe appeared right then. "Hey! A visitor's just arrived at the building's entrance for you."

The prosecutor sighed while working through a mountain of documents. "Tell this person to wait… Unless it is Ms. Fey." Maya received some proper advantages here since she became Miles' official girlfriend. Some found it cute, some others quite confusing how this unique pair could eat burgers with tea while they're talking about cases and their favorite kid shows.

To this, the detective chuckled. "Not for you, boss. Ms. von Karma has a guest today."

Franziska almost jumped up. "Who is it, Scruffy?"

"It's Mr. Wrig-" Gumshoe stopped himself when the youngest daughter of Manfred von Karma rushed out of the office. She was faster than some thunder storms. In his whole life Edgeworth never saw his sister being so… impatient. He turned his face to the detective. "Do you know what's going on between them? I do not believe that this is only about advices."

Gumshoe cleared his throat and went to the door – like he prepared himself to run for his life. "Then let me give you an advice: You want to know what's going on between them? Maybe you should research and study the term _Friends With Benefits_." This had been his last words before the detective left with an all-knowing grin.

Edgeworth got so shocked, he dropped down all the paperwork.


	2. Baby

Setting: Phoenix and Franziska are already married and so are Edgeworth and Maya. However, Edgeworth and Maya have a few months old child called Gregory "Greg" Edgeworth (Yes, they named him after Miles' father. ^.^).

* * *

><p>"He just doesn't want to be quiet…" Maya's eyes teared up lightly. She hasn't slept for days because Greg was not willing to calm down. Naturally Edgeworth helped her out wherever he could but he still needed to work. And so she was the one who looked after their son most of the time.<p>

"Could you please hold him for a minute? I'm right back." Maya asked her sister-in-law. The baby was yelling and sobbing without a reason! Seemed like their first child turned out to be a hard case to deal with.

"No! Wait! I'm not good with-" But the medium already gave Franziska the baby. The others – Phoenix and Trucy – chuckled at the sight of her face. A mixture of shock and insecurity. But their mischievous grins faded away when the child suddenly stopped crying.

Maya came back. Her eyes widened when she heard the sweet sound of silence. "How did you do _that_!?" she whispered to the prosecutor.

"I-I don't know…" Franziska replied unsure. She did nothing! He just stopped.

"Awww…" Trucy giggled. "This is so adorable!"

Maya smiled happily. "Just five minutes…" she murmured sleepy before she sat down on the couch. Actually the medium did not plan to fall asleep but her eyes became heavy and so it ended up with her taking a nap. The poor woman was totally exhausted!

A smirk crossed Trucy's lips. "You're good with kids." she said. "I simply can't wait until you and dad will get a child!" She really bit her tongue after saying that.

Now Franziska was speechless. The prosecutor was not prepared to hear such a thing. Yes, she already thought of having a child with Phoenix – he's her husband, after all. She just never imagined herself as a mother since she feared that she'd be a total failure on it.

Phoenix grinned. "So… how many children do you want?" Well, her favorite fool had a complete different view on this topic.

Franziska rolled her eyes. "Fool! How should I know? Just wait and we will see…" Actually she planned to answer him in a much angrier tune but the thought of it just made her smile.

"But we do _not_ buy our children their own whips!" he declared.

His wife smiled while rocking Greg into sleep. "You underestimate my family's educational methods. Only the girls receive a whip. The boys will get an electro shocker."

A dark corner in his mind remembered the image of Manfred von Karma standing in front of him with his electro shocker. "Seven hells." he growled.

The expression on his face had been so priceless, she decided not to tell him that this originally was a joke.


	3. Care

Sorry for the late upload! I was moving to college and things are still a bit stressful. Nevertheless, I took my time and continued to write. ^.^

Setting: This can either take place in the future or after 3-5. Some others things happened but this will be mentioned in the chapter. Phoenix and Franziska are on the way to get along with each other. But Phoenix discovered that she might has feelings for him (although she would never confess it).

* * *

><p>"Don't you try to deny it. You actually care for others. Including me." Phoenix stood in her office. They worked on a case and were discussing possible theories about a murder. But somehow the original talk went a bit out of control…<p>

"Only a fool like you can get such a foolishly foolish idea." Franziska replied coldly. She tried to focus on some documents. Just like she forced herself not to look at the defense attorney.

He chuckled. "So… you were not yelling at the doctors when I was in the hospital last week?" Larry had a very stupid idea about creating a "car-like railroad mountain bike". After _the Butz_'s brain finished the thing, Edgeworth and Phoenix threw a coin who should be the one testing their childhood friend's invention. Let's say the instruction showed its own will.

The prosecutor sighed. "I just informed them about a better system for their patients."

"You threatened the hell out of the nurse as she brought the wrong bandage…"

"She was a fool!"

"And then you glanced at her in a very dangerous way when she stared a bit too long in my direction. Just to mention it." He might had been occupied to deal with the hurt but her jealous behavior was undeniable to him.

A slight blush appeared on her face. "Don't you remember how much morphine they gave you? You were hallucinating!"

"I was not." He mocked her now. "And Edgeworth told me once about your reaction when you heard that I fell off that bridge during the Hawthorne-case." Actually he assured Edgeworth to never tell his sister about it but he had not been to one who tested Larry's killing-machine!

Finally, she turned to him. "I was shocked that you were really that foolish in risking your life! Even a foolishly foolish fool as you has responsibilities! And that also includes the people around you!" There was something else hidden behind the usual anger in her eyes. Perhaps even anxiety.

"Look who's saying."

"Do you even know how much pain your death would bring others!?"

His grin went wider. Almost. "Oh, really?"

"Do you even care!? What should I do when-" she stopped as soon as she thought about what she just said. It was the little confession he wanted to hear and she desperately tried to leave unspoken.

"You FOOL!" she shouted angrily and raised her whip.


	4. Double-Meaning

Hey, there. I'm back. Gosh, I had one HELL of a sh*tty month. Well, I'm still glad because I officially passed my first tests. Although the price had been MANY hours of work. (When it comes to such kind of things, I can really become a control freak – there is almost no difference to Franziska! xP) This had been the main reason I had no time to write.

Originally the topic of the chapter had been another one. But I recently took some time and watched the movie "Much Ado About Nothing" (1993) since I wanted to catch up my Shakespeare knowledge. And, wow, the whole intrigue about Hero did not interest me at all BUT I adored the scenes with Benedick and Beatrice! The way they argued – I just can't get enough of love-hate-relationships. And this movie had been the inspiration for the chapter.

I used a scene of the play and created a version for Nick and Franny. I'm sure the ones who know Shakespeare's story recognize exactly which one I took here.

Btw, this is also set in the future. Enjoy! ;)

* * *

><p>"There are lots of things I can used to live with…" Phoenix muttered to himself. "But THIS is the end of reason!" He watched over the others who gave Apollo their graduations to his engagement with Kay Faraday. Seriously… how could <em>that<em> happen? This two just felt head over heels for each other in less than a few seconds!

And the worst part was yet to come! Now almost all of his male friends were married. First it hit Gumshoe years ago with his love for Maggey Byrde. Well, that woman might be an unlucky wretch but she had a kind soul. The next had been Godot when he met Adrian Andrews for the first time. Phoenix remembered that even Mia helped them to get together when Maya challenged her. Oh, talking about his assistant (since Athena helped Apollo out, Maya took in her old place)… She and his childhood friend Edgeworth managed it to become a couple! The complete universe must have gone crazy! Even Klavier and Ema were dating now!

"Am I supposed to be the only bachelor for the rest of my life?" He ignored Larry since he had no intentions to compare his life to Larry's ambition to get it on with every pretty girl. "To be honest, I have not such an interest in getting married… I already have adopted and raised a child. I did my work for the population!"

He walked down the street while talking to himself. Normally he would just thinking about all this stuff in silence but the whole situation just frustrated him! "I won't mention my last girlfriend who tried to kill me! Dahlia, yes, she was the devil himself. Not comparable to her sister. Most woman I like seem to have dark intentions. Looking back to Dee Vasquez. I remember that I was mesmerized by her beauty for a few seconds but we all know how that case ended! Maybe I truly am a masochist? I thought about Angel Starr being pretty after she threatened the crap out of me… And how in the seven hells could I think that Franziska von Karma – the one who swore bitter revenge on me and never misses a change to argue with me – was cute? I'm still hoping that it was just the fever… Even though, she truly_is_…"

The defense attorney laid a hand on his forehead. Such ridiculous words! "I digress. The main point is that I can't understand how a man – who always made fun of other lovers – can act like a true _fool_ when he, himself, is in love." Yes, he planned to use that word on purpose. He heard it hundreds of times in court when Franziska was the prosecutor. "I will never act like this!" he said.

Phoenix heard that the others came closer. He was simply not in the mood to chit-chat with them right now. Nevertheless, he was curious about the news since they seemed to talk about something else now. He decided to hide behind a wall. So he could hear them but they couldn't see him.

Unfortunately his plan was doomed to fail right from the beginning. The others already knew that Nick was there. So they started the "Big Plan". This one was nothing else than managing the impossible – to bring Phoenix Wright and Franziska von Karma together. All the others were included, too.

When Edgeworth, Apollo and Gumshoe passed by, the detective said loud enough for Phoenix to hear: "I still can't believe it, pal! Your sister has a crush on _him_? Mr. Wright!?"

To this, Phoenix almost tripped over his own feet. "What!?" he whispered.

"I couldn't believe it either!" Miles answered true to the script. "Although she would never confess it, it's quite obvious! Maybe she acts like she wants to rip his throat out but actually she just wants to hide her true feelings."

"But how do you _know_!?" Apollo asked like they prepared the whole talk. "Don't tell me that she actually confessed that!"

The prosecutor made a snoar. "Of course _not_! But I grow up with her and I see the way her eyes light up whenever his name is mentioned. But as soon as she talks with somebody or even – especially him, she desperately tries to cover her admiration with the best acted loathing! Even then it's undeniable that she just can't stop caring about him! And there are lots of other hints, too!"

"What kind of hints!?" Gumshoe asked suddenly. Apollo and Edgeworth glanced dangerously at him since that was not part of the script! But, oh well, improvisation never killed anybody…

"Well…" Franziska's brother thought a few seconds about it. "She never actually speaks that low about him as you might expect from her… And when someone made fun of him for losing his attorney's badge once, she almost sounded defending when she talked to this person… And… but this you can never ever tell somebody! When they are telephoning, she draws little hearts on a paper. But only as long as she does not get mad about something he has done with the case." He cleared his throat. "You see… This might not be the world but compared to her, it's like… the scene in _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_ when the heart finally grows." After that the prosecutor bid his tongue. This was by far the most stupid thing he had said in years! … Gumshoe's fault! He did not follow the script!

Phoenix feared that his eyes might jump out of his head. If Apollo wouldn't be there, he would be sure that this was a joke! And how did Edgeworth know the Grinch!?

"Anyway…" Miles continued. "She would rather die than telling him! You know how proud she is and to know that he knows about this would probably kill her… or she would freak out like never before."

Apollo nodded. "I agree." His voice became louder. "And Phoenix would mock her! I recently saw a tape about their first case and everybody would just have shout up about her failure! But not him! He naturally used her own words against her and blamed her this way!"

"Yeah!" Gumshoe shouted. "That man has as much tact as an elephant!"

To this, Phoenix almost jumped up. WHAT did they thought about him!?

"And he should know it better!" Edgeworth started the last thing for the defense to her. "He and his face should be happy about every woman they can get! There ae _not_ many girls who could get that insane!"

"You dumba-" Phoenix stopped himself from cursing before they heard them. But luckily they finally were about to go.

When the trio was out of reach, they started to laugh. "Come on!" Edgeworth said. "Let's search my sister and ask her to invite Wright to the _Welcome back_-party for Payne this evening. She still owes me something for the last case she had."

The defense attorney did not hear anything about the last part. His thoughts had been too distracting anyway. Franziska… had a _crush_ on him!? "Well, it's not like I don't enjoy that or even thought about the possibility of it before. But it seems so unreal… that it must be true! She kinda acts a lot nicer around me than years ago. But, the hell! _Why_ does she have that kind of feelings?" He walked back to his office and that gave him enough time to think about it. "Sure. It's undeniable that some part of me also laid eyes on her. She is unbelievable smart, beautiful beyond all means and… let's say she has a _very_ interesting character."

A walked around the building where he could see his reflection in a store's glasses. "And who can blame her. I am clever, too. I even defeated her various times in court… But I should never start a possible date talking about _that_. My face is okay. I have no clue what they were talking about. And besides of some flaws in my past, I am actually a good companion." He thought about it again and he made his decision. "Fine. I will take her before she gets totally desperate. It's also not like every man could handle her and we can actually get along when we are not arguing. And I will show the others that I won't make fun of her! I, Phoenix Wright, will woo for Franziska von Karma! … And she will kill me in less than a second for it."

He decided to go back to the main street that leaded to his office. "There is nothing to be afraid of- _Oh, crap! There she is!_" His first instinct had been to cover somewhere but there must be a reason she walked in the direction where he worked. Perhaps she wanted to visit him? Nevertheless, he had to stay cool. So he sat down on a bank and read the newspaper that luckily laid there. It just took a few seconds more…

"Mr. Phoenix Wright!" she sounded annoyed. Or maybe she just tried to hide her excitement to see him? Gosh, that woman was a total mystery!

"Oh, Ms. von Karma!" he said just like he saw her right now. He looked up to meet her gaze. "How delightful to see you again!" Hell, no! That sounded a way too sarcastic!

She rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately I can't say the same about you! My little brother asked me, against my will, to invite you to this foolish party for this foolishly foolish prosecutor who comes back after a long stay in hospital." She already turned away.

It would not be effective if she'd leave right now. "Thanks for telling me!" he returned. To this she faced him again. An awkward silence surrounded them. Especially when he smiled at her and she just became more confused. "It's not a big deal, fool. If it had been a struggle to invite you, I wouldn't have done it."

"So… you like it?" He knew he acted like a fool. It surprised him that she hadn't used her whip already to keep him silent. "To invite me?"

Her eyes narrowed him. "Oh, don't act that foolish! I like it as much as you try to thank me." Sounded like she did not realized that he truly meant it. He really wanted to return something but she was already gone.

When she was out of sight, he repeated the talk once again in his mind. "_My little brother asked me, against my will, to invite you to this foolish party._" And then he nodded with a content grin. "This _has_ a double-meaning!"

* * *

><p>She was in a rage.<p>

How could he dare it to act that foolishly around her? Did he do that on purpose!? That kind smile and his warm eyes whenever he was talking to her? She tried to be mean and he just spoke to her like she was a friend. Oh, this man just confused her!

Before she walked to the prosecutor's building, she saw Maya Fey, Adrian Andrews and Trucy Wright talking on the sideway. They seemed to be totally excited about something. "So it is true!?" Maya jumped up and down. "I can't believe Nick has feelings for Ms. von Karma!"

It didn't even took a second for Franziska to stand still. The words echoed through her head. No way! She might misheard his foolish assistant! But soon Trucy continued. "I couldn't believe it either! But I am his daughter and I just see those things!"

She already hated herself when she, the prodigy, hided herself to hear more. "No man would spend that much time thinking and talking about a woman like her if he hasn't any kind of feelings for her." Trucy said.

"Yeah, but this two?" Maya shouted excited. "I just can't believe it! They are as different as day and night!"

"Opposite attraction, perhaps?" Trucy helped. "Well, at least from his view. You know, daddy would _never_ confess that to her. I think he knows that she just would use that knowledge against him. Who knows how Ms. von Karma would react?"

Now it was Adrian's turn. "You're right. Even though Franziska is my best friend, I actually feel sorry for Mr. Wright."

Maya played the shocked one. "What are you saying? Why?"

The blonde cleared her throat and raised her voice since her words were the important part for Franziska to hear. "Because that woman would _not_ even recognize a man's love for her when it is written all over his face! To be honest, I don't think Phoenix will try it that long to get her attention. She would never allow herself to get a deeper look into the heart of someone – her pride is far too extreme for that." And now the last comment on it. "She doesn't even see that emotions like hate or this little care she feels are actually closer to love than indifference. I think she is just not mature enough to be in a relationship. And that woman should be lucky about any man who is actually foolish enough to fall for a neurotic, imperious miss-all-grown-up like her!"

"Adrian Andrews, you bit-" She bit her tongue before they heard her. How could they even dare!? Some part of her prayed that this was a joke! But this trio – as various as their characters might be – should really know it better than making fun of such a thing. So the only conclusion that remained was… they told the truth.

The other were already gone when Franziska thought about it. "This _fool_! How can he become even more foolish than he actually is!? Did he lost his mind? I try my best to treat him like an idiot and he dares it to fall for me!? Have I use my whip one time too hard on him and now something's wrong with his foolishly foolish head? … How can he be that stupid! He and me – that's ridiculous! Even I wouldn't like myself if a clone of mine would stand right in front of me!" Her voice pitched. It was not because she dislike the thought… Actually, she feared for her sanity when she mused that she indeed liked it.

"An outstanding person would really complain about it – that I could catch someone better. He's foolish, naïve, obsessed with cleaning, too kind for his own good, foolish, owns a very complicated past where all of us are in some way included and… did I already mention that he is a fool!?" Just then she sensed that she was walking around without a reason. "But... on the other hand… he is loyal, devoting, a challenge, smart enough to stand up against me, caring and just… _him_." She rolled her eyes. "And then he is so foolish to pick me! Phoenix Wright and I are arguing, complicated and… Oh, no! The worst part is that we could even work as a foolish couple! It's strange enough to be successful."

Her mind listed all the reasons why this was wrong. Secretly she welcomed it. "Fine." She confessed. "I will give it a try. What other woman could handle a foolishly foolish fool like him? Perhaps our different personalities are just what we need? Who knows! It will be messy, a chaos and still…" She bit her lip. Not because she became nervous – it should stop her from grinning like one of those foolish girls with a foolishly foolish crush on a foolish man. "I do believe there always had been a thin line between us. And now, maybe something more will develop."

She took a deep breath. "Hmm… I need a new dress for the party to show this fool what a perfect catch he will make – even though I definitely won't make it _that_ easy for him. I'm sure Adrian Andrews will lend me one of her pretty dresses – what reminds me to talk with her about her view on me later on. _A neurotic, imperious miss-all-grown-up!?_ That will have payback – I still have photos with her and Lana Skye from her 26th birthday party to show Godot – How drunk have this two fools actually _been_!?"

It was getting dark and she still needed to get ready for the party. "So I should go. Many things are going to be settled tonight. And it's gonna be _perfect_."


End file.
